


The Missing Words

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Series: Words to Find your Soul [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, The boys are tacking a background role in this one, This is for Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't have words. And some words just wait for a door to open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Words

**Author's Note:**

> For all you amazing people, have some drama with Lisa. Because I love her, too.

**The Missing Words**

Lisa turns six and then seven and then eight. There is no heat forming, no tickle like blood, no words on her skin. On her eighth birthday she takes a deep breath to get over her disappointment and then moves on. She has other things to worry about. (Her father being the foremost and her brother, the self-sacrificing idiot). She almost forgets there is supposed to be something until they bring it up in school, until a friend (when she means friend, she really means an acquaintance) tells her excitedly that someone said their words, until she sees a glimpse of words on other peoples skin.

For a long while (years really) she thinks Len doesn't have words either. He never says anything and never touches them (like she has seen so many do when they were emotional). But then he brings Mick home and she starts to realize that she had been wrong. She sees how happy he is and she can't blame him for keeping them secret (if she had them, she would have kept them save as well, a treasure to be protected).

But she can't stay with them. They have their live and she has to build her own. There are other people with no words in the world, surely one of them is a decent enough human being (she will never let herself be caught by someone with words, because someday they will leave). So she travels the world, meets people and stretches her skills stealing priceless jewellery and art. She has her own little network of thieves, forgers and con-men and women all around the world, some of them becoming close friends.

She's home for the holidays and roaming the world on every other day. It's not really lonely, she has lots of fun, but at the same time she feels like she's missing something. 

Then it's 2015 and a _black hole_ opens up over Central City and her world tilts.

She's on the other side of the world, watching the news, her heart beating in her throat, because Len is in Central City. Mick is there. 

Then the black hole is closed, the news-people speculating what happened, and she flinches as her side burns like she's been cut, as it tickles like the flow of blood. She's glad she's alone in her hotel-room as she rips of her shirt and loses her breath.

Four words. In a neat, black, wonderfully curved script are starting at her side and curve around the underside of her breast. She runs into the bathroom for a better look.

_I saw you die._

They are still there. She has words!

Her sight blurs as tears begin to fall from her eyes and she is grinning so wide her cheeks hurt.

She doesn't know what it means, has no idea why they have appeared after so many years. She doesn't care, she has words. She will meet her soul-mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jesse loses her best friend when she is five. The girl lives next door and they have been playing and laughing together since she can think. She doesn't make fun of Jesse when she rather solves quizzes and puzzles than play pretend. She actually encourages her and likes to say it reminds her of her older brother. Jesse loves the girl as any highly intelligent five year old can love her best friend. Fiercely. Protectively. 

One night she wakes up, she doesn't quite realize why just yet, but then she hears it. A scream from the neighbouring house. Shouts from a man and cries from children. She looks out of her window and through the window on the other side. What she sees stops her heart in her chest. 

Mr. Snart is raging and beating on her best friend, Leo, the older brother trying to stop him, trying desperately to get between his father and his sister. 

“Daddy!” Jesse screams. She screams and screams until her father storms into her room and tries to calm her. “He's hurting Lisa, daddy! Make him stop!” she cries and her father looks up and blanches. 

She remembers the spinning red and blue lights. The police men and women. She remembers Leo clinging to the body of his sister crying, screaming and sobbing. She remembers her own tears that night and at the funeral. It is a memory she will never forget. 

She treasures Lisa as her first real friend. As the only one who was never jealous of her intelligence or her father. 

When she turns six, seven, eight and no red words appear on her skin, she isn't surprised. 

She returns to her studies. She finishes school at fifteen and takes a year off to travel the world. She makes friend all over the globe and stays in contact when she returns to Central City for college. 

It is 2014 and the Meta-humans appear. Rumours spread that it was her fathers fault, the Flash backing up those claims. Her heart breaks a little bit more when she confronts her father and he doesn't deny it. And then something strange happens to the sky in 2015.

It lasts only a few minutes but it is enough to cause a mild panic in the city. If she didn't know better, she would say it was a reversed black hole. It dissipates without great dramatics but she is distracted from that. 

She flinches as her arm burns and it tickles like blood. Her heart beats twice as fast and her eyes widen as she pushes up her sleeve. 

There in bright blood-red are five words in a slightly scratchy script. Tears run down her face as she traces them with her fingertips. They are perfect.

_And you kept me waiting._

She laughs, hiccuping with tears. She's not alone. She kisses the word on her wrist and is overwhelmed with happiness. 

Somewhere out there is someone who understands her. Somewhere out there is her other half. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
